Of Hell and Mortality
by Lif61
Summary: Sabrina is going to marry Harvey, but first she has a duty she must fulfill. (AU where Sabrina is accepting of her religion and also gets to marry Harvey.)


**A/N: So this is _ definitely_ an AU. It's my first monster fucker fic. Didn't even think I'd like it, but I ended up doing so. Hope you guys like it too. I wrote it for those Morningspell shippers out there who are interested.**

**WARNINGS: Underage, Incest, Dubious Consent, Graphic Depictions of Violence**

* * *

Sabrina finished applying her blush, and then studied her lips. _More lipstick, _she thought. This wasn't a time to be stingy with her appearance or feign modesty. Sabrina knew she was beautiful, and this night was the most important, so she had to accentuate that beauty to the fullest.

She re-applied her lipstick, hoping the cherry red would be appreciated. When she finished she looked at herself in the mirror. Could she add more to her eyeshadow? (Of course then she'd have to fix her eyeliner.) Prudence had shown her how she did her own makeup, and had suggested Sabrina do something similar for this occasion. The Dark Lord liked his girls made up and pretty. And though a similar look did admittedly look good even on Dorcas with her pale, pale skin, Sabrina decided it wasn't for her.

_Headband or no headband?_ she deliberated.

She decided no. Tonight was all about not being seen as she was during the day. It was for something of the night, of flesh being bared, and clothes ripped off. Even the black lingerie she wore now, would eventually go. It was partly a shame, seeing as it was so beautiful with its whole-body, cage-like structure of intricate leather straps. It even went up around her neck. She wore it over lace panties and a bra that left little to be imagined.

Deeming herself ready, Sabrina lit various candles, turned out the lights, and took a position on the end of her bed.

Tomorrow was for Harvey, her marriage to him, and though it filled her with excitement and the fulfilling blush of young love, tonight wasn't about him.

Red burned under her door, and her stomach twisted into knots.

Oh, she hoped she'd be good enough for her lord.

Sabrina had prayed to him this morning, reciting prayers she knew, but also adding in her own, intimate dialogue. She wanted to please him, wanted to be a good little witch.

The door opened, and she inhaled, unable to breathe.

Smoke poured into her room.

And from the smoke and red and shadows came her Dark Lord, wreathed in sensual and malignant energies.

Sabrina shivered, heat building in her core from her enthrallment with him. He was all dark leathery skin, and scales, with some fur near his neck, and lower, over his legs, to his hooves. A gaping maw of sharp teeth yawned empty in his stomach, matching the enticing, sharp fangs of his snout. And his horns went on for days, curling back over his soft, goat ears. Tusks protruded on the sides of his mouth, the curve delicate, yet precise. He was a creature of sin, of evil, and Sabrina, a member of the Church of Night, lowered herself from the bed and fell to her knees before him, breathless with his grand malevolence. A rough, heated hand with long claws caressed at her cheek, and her pulse jumped. Pressure pounded in her lower abdomen and pelvis.

"_Sabrina._"

The voice was low, dark, a growl — lascivious in nature. A chill ran down her spine.

"Dark Lord," she got out, working hard to not stutter.

He took her face in both massive, clawed hands, her face getting scratched up by him, blood running in deliciously hot rivulets. She looked up at him, meeting the red, snake-like slits of his eyes. It was impossible to read his expression, but his body was drawn taut, and she felt it in the air, in his touch: he was pleased with her, and he wanted her body, her virginity.

It was his right.

And oh Satan, she wanted her virginity gone.

Sabrina hadn't told Harvey of this. He didn't need to know. Magick would heal the cuts, the bruises, the aching, but deep inside of herself that trace of infernality would never leave.

She was brought to her feet, and then was ordered in that voice that boomed in her chest and made her throb inside, "_Tend to me._"

"Yes, Dark Lord."

Sabrina stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around him. His fur was comforting and warm, but the scales were refreshingly cool to the touch. She placed a tentative kiss on his hot neck, and he lifted his head up in a growl.

Good. She hadn't yet failed.

With his fur, and rough skin, Sabrina assumed just kissing wouldn't be enough, so she licked with long swipes of her tongue, shuddering at feeling this inhumanity in her mouth and pressed against her body.

The teeth of his stomach bristled and grabbed at her chest. One caught her nipple, and the hungry pinprick sent fiery trails down to her already-wet sex. She throbbed, needing more. Sabrina groaned, leaning into him, letting the teeth get at her, destroy her lingerie. And _mmph_, they bit at her skin, leaving marks, drawing blood, getting at her nipples, which were in sensitive, hardened nubs.

The Dark Lord had his arms wrapped around her, and, curious, Sabrina reached up, and caressed his tusks. The power they displayed had her almost whimpering, mewling. When his mouth opened, forked tongue coming out to lick her hand, those noises did leave her. She reached up to his ears, scratched, and against her bare belly she felt a rising, fleshy hardness.

Oh, praise Satan, he was big. Deliciously so, it seemed.

She wiggled her hips, throbbing inside till it hurt. She burned. Oh unholy shit, she needed him.

At the Dark Lord's command she dropped to her hands and knees and kissed and licked his hooves, so enticing with their hellish quality.

Incisive growls that penetrated to her very bones left him, and an ecstatic tear trailed down her face.

Her lord, her lord, her lord. _Oh Satan._ It was really him.

Suddenly, she found herself letting out a fierce cry, some power throwing Sabrina up and back to the bed, and an invisible hand even wrapped around her throat, strangling her. The Dark Lord approached, and Sabrina scrambled to her knees, looking down upon him and seeing a thick, quivering cock. And oh, it was all for her this night.

She bit her bottom lip, slammed into him as he reached her. She yearned to breathe, but still that power was there. It was soon relinquished and replaced with a gargantuan hand, claws drawing blood from her neck. Her mouth was on him again, her own small and pale hand firmly wrapped around his thickness. _Mm_, the dark, bulging head was slick and wet, and more precum soaked out of the slit as she pumped. Her tongue worked at the rather distinct frenulum and the pulsing vein on the underside of him. Her chest heaved with air that he allowed to her.

His other hand was on her head now, in her blonde locks, and digging into her scalp. Sabrina arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut and crying out. Sticky blood soaked into her hair, and her insides throbbed, wetness trickling out of her entrance.

She put her mouth around him now, tasting his sensual, enigmatic flesh. It was as if his very taste was that of darkness, of magick, of pure energy and power. It was tantalizing, infectious, addictive. Sabrina sucked on the hard, yet fleshy, head with gusto, slurping, coating him in saliva, and licking. Oh god, his slit was so nicely defined, an opening into him that would give her his very essence. Sabrina cried and trembled as she licked at it, tried to force her tongue in. The claws dug deeper. Hips thrusted forward, and she was taking him in without her volition.

She grabbed onto him, lest she start feeling her own wetness and fingering herself. There would be none of that tonight. It was her job to solely experience pleasure from her Dark Lord.

She gagged on the hot flesh in her mouth, choked, but he kept pushing, holding her captive. Her entire body tingled, all the way down to the tips of her fingers and toes, and her stomach flipped. Even with closed eyes it seemed as if everything around her was whirling. Bright bursts of endorphins rushed to battle the terror and discomfort of gagging and choking, and she moaned deep and long from her chest as he began to thrust.

Sabrina fought to just make it through as he took her mouth, and took it with a brutality he had a right to. His forceful use of her, his clawed hands, and his massive body before her, accentuated how small she was compared to him. Sabrina was a very petite young woman in general, and the Dark Lord, undoubtedly the true God, was large in his magnificence.

By the time he was done with her mouth, the cherry red of her lips was smeared, and the makeup coated his heavy, seemingly insatiable, cock that was twitching with need. Saliva dripped off of her chin in viscous, sinewy trails. Tears had run from her eyes, soaking her cheeks. His cock dripped with her saliva as well, gleaming large and breathtakingly imposing in the flickering candlelight.

The lights were blown out with a sudden magick as she was thrown backwards onto the bed by the hand around her throat.

Sabrina let out a choked scream, and then she was being turned onto her stomach. Moonlight filtered through her window, bathing her pale skin in white and silver rays. It seemed to not touch the Dark Lord and his shadows.

With a fierce hand and merciless claws, he ripped her lingerie from her, grinding against her as he did so, leaving her wailing. Blood was drawn. Sabrina gripped the iron bedpost and held herself still, even as some part of her wanted to struggle.

She rubbed her dripping wet sex against him, mewling.

And then he was pulling her against him, and pushing into her. Sabrina screamed as she was split open over him, bleeding from her broken hymen, pain stabbing in between her legs.

Ecstasy rushed in to soothe the pain, and the lower half of her body relaxed as she knelt before him. She arched her ass up into the air, letting him slide into her more. There was a distinct, wet feeling of pressure as the head of his cock pressed into her, and then finally pushed in.

And then he began to fuck, thrusts driving him in more and more, till he was buried up to his heavy balls that were filled with his seed — a thing she dearly craved.

All the sensations were so terrifying in their newness, but deliciously tantalizing. His long cock pressed hard at a pleasurable spot inside her with each thrust. It brushed against it, and then out, and then past her glistening folds, her swollen, reddened opening, and into tight, wet heat. Pulsing flesh dug deeper and deeper, into her depths, and spread her open, pressing hard against nerves that rushed searing pleasure up to her clit, and through to her stomach.

Pounding, and pounding, and pounding. The bed creaked and shook, even banged into the wall, and their skin slapped together hard, his hips surely bruising her ass. A piquant scent of their joining filled the air.

Oh _Satan_, she loved the marks she was receiving, and the smell surely coating her.

Sabrina was wholly his.

He forced her to switch positions, growling in her face, and then licking obscenely, tongue salacious in its hot fervor.

The top half of Sabrina was soaked in blood, and his burning saliva.

Her nipples, still in hardened crests, begged for attention.

His infernal mouth delivered, leaving her begging, and arching into him, and praying. His cock pounded into her cherry, leaving her sore, throbbing, and wanting.

Her legs were forced up, ankles at his shoulders, and he pressed down hard against her. His strong hands gripped the bedpost, Sabrina's hands doing the same. The metal was crushed beneath him, squealing, claws scraping, creating sparks.

She tilted her head back, forcing herself against him as he went at her. Oh, _oh_, he was in her so deep, hitting a spot she was sure Harvey would never be able to reach.

This was just for them.

The teeth at his stomach grabbed her thighs, eliciting sharp cries, and more tears. She seared and burned with exquisite, luxurious arousal and pleasure at the violent touches. The implorable agonies had a hellish heat flushing to her sex that was getting brutalized and loved by her Dark Lord.

Sabrina's body drew taut, pleasure sizzling in her, and there was an infernal smoke rising around them. Red eyes burned at her in the dark night. His snout nuzzled at her neck, snuffling, growling. Saliva dripped onto her neck in great drops.

The bedframe scraped up the hardwood floor, and the metal on the bottom warped, bending under his immense capabilities. It made Sabrina fall into him, his hips driving up hard, and rocking, burying, making her sore till she was wailing, and pleasure burst through her in a violent torrent. She'd reached her high.

It spread through her as a massive frisson of energy, and had her body clenching around him, begging, begging, _begging_.

_Cum, cum, cum!_ she thought.

Unbidden, a Satanic prayer went through her mind:

"_Wisest of Angels, whom your fate betrays,_

_And, fairest of them all, deprives of praise,_

_Satan have pity on my long despair!_

_O Prince of exiles, who have suffered wrong,_

_Yet, vanquished, rise from every fall more strong,_

_Satan have pity on my long despair!_

_All-knowing lord of subterranean things,_

_Who remedy our human sufferings,_

_Satan have pity on my long despair!_"

And it was despair. Great despair because her body had not yet tasted or felt the singeing heat of his all-powerful and surely-enthralling seed.

It was as if something stabbed Sabrina deep inside, and then he was holding her close, pulling her up to him as he knelt, as he fucked, deep and thorough, monstrous body as aggressive and fluid as a predator, a dark creature of the night.

She couldn't use her voice as he throbbed in her, powerful, burning hot, and then she felt stickiness, wetness, felt _Him_.

She had her arms wrapped around him, holding tight, sobbing against his neck.

The moment was eternal, long seconds wrapped into a sliver of the universe, Hell reigning, owning, enslaving.

Sabrina knew not when it was over, just remembered lying on the bed, breathing hard, sweat coating her flushed and beaten body. She buzzed and tingled, even as she ached. Her body fell slack against the bed, arm hanging off, dainty wrist tilted, fingers trailing down.

The Dark Lord was by the side of the bed now, using his thumb to mark sigils into her forehead in her blood.

"_The mortal may now be yours, Sabrina Spellman, and will remain so if you serve me well. But do not forget who YOU belong to. Mortals are pets, and he will have no thrall over you. You, you are of Hell. My daughter of night._"

"Praise Satan, Hail Satan," Sabrina murmured.

When he left her she was still muttering the words, staring up at the ceiling in a daze, throbbing all over.

Tonight was for Hell.

But she eventually sat up, began to chant incantations and run her hands over her bare skin to heal herself.

Tomorrow was for Harvey.

Sabrina smiled and cheered, the Hell of the night slipping into her veins, her soul, and the whispers of mortality settling around her future.


End file.
